1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an interactive electronic apparatus for playing a game and more particularly relates to an interactive gaming apparatus for dynamic interaction with the player in a gaming environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of gaming devices have been constructed with the aim of captivating the players and perpetuating their interest in the game. Within the present context, a board game is a game in which pieces are placed, moved or removed from a surface according to a predefined set of rules and conditions. Board games are mostly based on strategy, luck, IQ, EQ, logical thinking a skill, a board game is primarily checks the mental powers of the player.
Almost all of these games have presently been digitized by the development of various mobile and computer applications, substituting the conventional board and piece format. Such games do not involve latest technologies in upgrading the conventional board games. The board games have now become obsolete and a bit too old fashioned for the present tech-savvy generation. The complete digitization of board games presents the problem of isolating the older players of the game as well as removing the basic elements of touch and visualization of the original game board and pieces.
However such devices and gaming methods heavily rely on sensors. These sensors are highly susceptible to damage. This may lead to various repair and maintenance problems. Therefore, there is a need of method and a gaming apparatus for interacting with at least one player for playing a game under the influence of electric field.